Simplemente, un hombre
by memelovescaps
Summary: Evey encuentra refugio de su dolor por la pérdida de V en la Galería donde él una vez vivió. Sin embargo, V regresa milagrosamente, y será tarea de Evey enseñarle que él ya no es un monstruo y que es, simple y llanamente, un hombre.


_Hola gente de fanfiction!_

_Hace pocas semanas vi la película de V de Vendetta y tuve rondando esta idea por la cabeza un par de días, hasta que me decidí a escribirla. Sé que el mensaje de la película no es exactamente este, que si V muere es precisamente por la causa y la relación entre V y Evey es importante pero no lo más importante de la película. Sin embargo me gustaba la idea de permitir que se redimiera y que Evey le ayudara en ese proceso de aceptarse a sí mismo como un hombre y no como un monstruo. Espero sinceramente que os guste._

_Notas: Este fic NO está corregido. Cualquier error que encontréis, es enteramente mío. Si veis alguno decidme para que pueda cambiarlo ;) _

_Sin más dilación, aquí os dejo con el fic._

* * *

**SIMPLEMENTE, UN HOMBRE**

No había podido evitar regresar al lugar donde todo había empezado. Habían pasado pocas semanas desde que V había muerto, desde ese 5 de Noviembre que había traído la revolución y la libertad al pueblo de Inglaterra, desde que Evey se había convertido en la Princesa de la Revolución, luchando por poner todo en su lugar en nombre de V. Peleaba con fiereza, intentando con todas sus fuerzas devolver Inglaterra a la esplendor que había tenido antaño, a la libertad que merecía.

Sin embargo, cuando la oscuridad llegaba, Evey se permitía ser débil en la protección de su casa y llorar por la muerte del hombre que había aprendido a amar. Y allí estaba, de nuevo en la Galería donde V había vivido. Todo estaba igual, ella había preferido no tocar nada. Cuando el dolor era tal que le estrangulaba y le faltaba el aire, siempre regresaba allí, paseándose por las habitaciones del lugar, aspirando el aroma de V que todavía reinaba en el aire. Lentamente recorría cada una de las habitaciones, sonriendo tristemente a la máquina de discos, acariciando con los dedos los botones y recordando una a una las canciones que habían sonado estando ella allí. Recordó la música, la compañía de V, y recordó aquél último baile que habían compartido. Las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia casi sin poder evitarlo, mientras miraba a su alrededor, rememorando cada una de las memorias que guardaba como un tesoro en su mente; todas ellas relacionadas con preciosos momentos que había vivido con V.

Sus pasos la llevaron hacia la que había sido su habitación durante su estancia allí. Abrió la puerta de nuevo, y vio con una sonrisa que todo estaba exactamente igual. La cama perfectamente hecha, los libros desperdigados en pilas en un equilibrio algo precario, las cortinas corridas… todo estaba exactamente igual que cómo lo dejó.

Mientras paseaba su mirada por la habitación escuchó un ruido que provenía de la sala principal de la galería. Con precaución pero sin miedo salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia allí. Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente quiso preguntar quién había, pero era obvio que quien fuera que estuviera ahí no contestaría.

Estaba preparada para cualquier cosa. Había visto los horrores más espeluznantes, había sido torturada tantas veces que ya nada le daba miedo. Sin embargo, no estaba preparada para llegar a la sala principal y ver la figura inconfundible de V delante de ella.

— ¿V? — preguntó con temor, su voz sonando extrañamente aguda.

— Sí Evey, aquí estoy — dijo V. Parecía totalmente recuperado de los disparos, era como si esas semanas no hubieran pasado, como si fuera cualquier día durante esos meses que estuvo viviendo con él. Como si el 5 de Noviembre no hubiese ocurrido, y la revolución no hubiese llegado a Inglaterra.

—¿Evey?

— No… no puede ser, debes de ser un impostor, no…

— No Evey, soy yo… soy realmente yo.

La voz no mentía, podría reconocerla de entre un millón, pero era tan irreal…

—Pe… pero… ¡creí que habías muerto! ¡moriste en mis brazos, yo lo vi!

— Yo también lo creí — dijo V, acercándose con pasos lentos pero seguros — yo también lo creí, pero parece ser que la vida me ha dado otra oportunidad.

Evey dio un par de pasos, acortando la ya poca distancia que les separaba, y alargó una mano hasta posarla sobre la máscara; acariciándola con devoción, deseando poder sentir algo más que el frío plástico bajo sus dedos. El calor humano.

— Eres tú… de verdad eres tú…

— Sí — susurró V en respuesta. Él puso su mano sobre la de Evey, acariciándola, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo los guantes negros le molestaron.

Entonces Evey pasó sus brazos por el cuello de V con un movimiento rápido y algo brusco, colgándose y abrazándolo tan fuerte que V creía que le ahogaría. Pronto comenzó a sollozar contra su pecho, susurrando cosas incoherentes y repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez. El comenzó a sisear en su oído, sabiendo que su voz la tranquilizaba, y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar su espalda calmadamente, transmitiéndole serenidad. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, podrían haber sido sólo minutos o largas horas, poco importaba realmente; ahora que por fin volvían a rencontrarse. Lentamente los sollozos remitieron, aunque ella no soltaba su agarre.

Cuando por fin lo hizo, V cogió de nuevo sus manos entre las suyas, acariciándolas con fervor y casi devoción. Estaba orgulloso de ella, esa mujer que se había convertido en la persona más importante de toda su vida. Durante veinte años había estado obsesionado con su venganza, con cumplir su Vendetta, pero ahora y gracias a ella, él era libre. Inglaterra era un país libre, una nueva era se había alzado y él estaba liberado de las ataduras que le habían mantenido preso durante dos décadas. Y todo gracias esa mujer que tenía delante, todavía con los ojos llorosos.

— Creí que nunca volvería a verte, V… — susurró Evey, dejando que los dedos de V acariciaran los suyos. Sin embargo ella quería notar su piel contra la suya, quería sentirle cerca, tocarle y amarle como creía que se merecía.

Las puntas de sus dedos comenzaron a descender por el guante hasta llegar al límite del mismo, y una vez allí agarró el borde delicadamente. Casi se preparó para que la otra mano de V se posara sobre la suya, impidiéndole avanzar y quitarle el guante, pero eso no sucedió. Ella le miró al rostro buscando confirmación, y él asintió levemente; así que con su permiso ella comenzó a quitarle el guante. Lo primero que vio fue la carne toda desfigurada, quemada y aún roja después de tantos años, pero eso no la echó para atrás. Esos dedos, esa piel, aunque desfigurada era suya, formaba parte de él, y no permitiría que se creyera más un monstruo.

Con cuidado y lentamente Evey fue quitándole el guante hasta que lo sacó del todo, lo dejó caer al suelo y tentativamente regresó su mano hacia la suya. Comenzó a acariciar con la punta de los dedos, sorprendiéndose del tacto rugoso pero igualmente agradable bajo sus yemas. Quería ver el rostro de V, su expresión, mirar a sus ojos y leer en ellos lo que estaba sintiendo en esos instantes en los que sus dedos delineaban con cariño los suyos, maltratados.

Ella entonces cogió la otra mano de V que había caído a un lado de su cuerpo y repitió el mismo procedimiento, liberando a la piel quemada de su protección. Las manos de V temblaban ligeramente, parecía no estar completamente seguro de si debía dejarla ir más allá o debía volver a poner los límites, pero ella no le dejó tiempo para pensarlo pues sin un atisbo de duda se llevó ambas manos a sus labios y comenzó a besarlas. La garganta de V emitió un sonido que parecía un gemido de sorpresa pero no la detuvo. Sintió como su pecho se encogía, una lágrima traicionera escapó de sus labios y la notó bajar por su mejilla, o lo que quedaba de ella, mientras notaba por primera vez los labios de Evey sobre su piel.

Miles de pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza en esos breves pero intensos instantes, pero sobretodo uno que hizo que se sorprendiera e incluso se asustara: quería que esos labios besaran más de su piel. Quería notarlos acariciando y besando lugares que hacía mucho que no veían la luz de otra mirada aparte de la suya, quería sentir esos dedos tentativamente acariciándole. Quería probar los labios de Evey, saber cómo se sentiría besar unos labios después de más de veinte años sin poder hacerlo, escondiéndose tras una máscara. Pero entonces la razón le devolvió a la realidad: él era un monstruo; nadie, ni siquiera Evey, podría sentir un mínimo de inclinación a acariciarle, menos a besarle.

Cuando recobró el sentido V se alejó de ella bruscamente, dando un par de pasos atrás y girándose de espaldas a ella. Evey frunció el ceño, observándole mientras podía prácticamente ver como los muros que habían caído entre ellos dos por la declaración de V y la posterior _casi _muerte del mismo volvían a levantarse, casi intactos, distanciándolos de nuevo. No, eso no podía ocurrir. Evey no podría vivir sin él, ahora ya no.

— V — la voz le salió segura, a pesar de que ella no estaba segura en absoluto de cómo él se tomaría sus palabras — por favor… sé lo difícil que es para ti entenderlo, pero no te alejes.

— Evey… me has dado tanto, me has traído tantas cosas a mi vida… lo único que yo he traído a la tuya es dolor.

— ¡NO! — exclamó ella, acercándose y agarrándole por los hombros, obligándolo a girarse y mirarla a pesar de que no podía ver sus ojos. Sabía que él sí podía — ¿no lo entiendes? Todo cuanto soy ahora es gracias a ti.

Él suspiró, apartando su mirada, sabía que si la enfrentaba Evey le convencería. No era tan difícil, era lo que más deseaba en su interior, quedarse con ella, amarla como nunca antes había amado a nadie. Pero él no era para ella, Evey se merecía alguien mejor, alguien que no estuviera aterrado de sí mismo. Negó con la cabeza.

— No puedo, Evey… tú…

— ¿Yo qué, V? ¿Me merezco alguien mejor? ¿No eres lo bastante bueno para mí? ¿Eres un monstruo? — Evey no se había dado cuenta de que había subido el volumen de su voz hasta que se escuchó a si misma gritar. Inspiro e expiró varias veces con los ojos cerrados, intentando calmarse. Para cuando volvió a abrirlos, V no se había movido de su lugar, todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión, como si una batalla estuviera teniendo lugar en su interior. Ella suspiró, acercándose de nuevo a él — sé lo que crees, V. Sé por qué te escondes bajo esa máscara todo el tiempo, incluso cuando estamos a solas. Pero no eres un monstruo.

— No…

— No, siempre eres tú el que habla, ahora me toca a mí — Evey le puso una mano en el pecho, deteniendo sus palabras que murieron en su boca, y ella prosiguió — lo que te dije antes de que te desmayaras en la estación del metro era verdad. No quería que murieses, pero no sólo por la revolución, ni por la libertad. Sino por mí. Te amo, V. No sé quién eres, no sé tu historia, ni siquiera sé como te llamas o cómo es tu rostro, pero no me importa. Me he enamorado del hombre que eres, de quien te convertiste en estar conmigo, del hombre capaz de enfrentar al terror durante la noche y cocinar huevos por la mañana. No me importan las cosas horrendas que hayas hecho, ni lo mal que pienses de ti mismo. Te amo, aquí y ahora, y eso es lo único que me importa.

V se quedó mudo ante tal confesión. No estaba seguro de si Evey lo había estado ensayando, pero desde luego parecía una declaración hecha con demasiado fervor como para ser mentira. Tragó saliva, incapaz aún de pronunciar palabra. Por primera vez alguien le había desarmado, dejándolo desamparado y sin el arma de las palabras, de su voz, él que siempre se vanagloriaba de su elocuencia. _Cómo nos tenemos que ver_, pensó vagamente.

Cuando creía que ya no podría sorprenderse más, Evey subió su mano, hasta tocar el borde de su máscara. El pánico se apoderó de él, y agarró la delicada mano entre la suya, pero ella negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole con dulzura. La mano, aún entre los dedos de V, se dirigió hacia el pelo acariciándolo con suavidad. Él cerró los ojos un instante, deseando poder sentir ese tacto. Un escalofrío le recorrió, y volvió a enfrentar la mirada de Evey.

— Una vez, no hace mucho, me dijiste que el rostro debajo de la máscara no te representa. Sé que no lo hace, pero quiero ver ese rostro. Quiero que te muestres ante mí como el ser humano que eres, y no como la venganza personificada. Ahora eres libre, V.

Después de escuchar esas palabras sin abrir la boca y sin saber cómo ni porqué, V se vio a si mismo soltando la mano de la mujer delante de él, permitiéndole coger la máscara y poco a poco, milímetro a milímetro, apartarla.

Notó como la luz artificial de la estancia tocaba su barbilla, luego sus labios y mejillas, subiendo hacia la nariz. Y allí, sorprendentemente se detuvo, a medio camino. Creyendo que Evey se había asustado y ya no podía seguir bajó su mirada hacia ella, temeroso de ver repugnancia y rechazo en sus ojos, sólo para ver cómo su mirada brillaba. Durante un segundo casi habría jurado ver llamas en los ojos de Evey, que estaban clavados en sus labios.

Y sin esperar un segundo más, con una urgencia casi arrebatadora, los labios de Evey se posaron sobre los suyos, resecos, agrietados, calcinados. Sin embargo en notar esos labios suaves, carnosos y húmedos besarle con tanta premura, algo dentro de él explotó, haciéndole temblar mientras una sensación de placer absoluto se expandía por cada célula de su cuerpo. Respondió al beso con fruición, una de sus manos posándose en la mejilla de Evey y acercándola más a él, intentando instintivamente hacer más profundo el contacto. Notaba vagamente cómo el borde de la máscara se le clavaba en la nariz, pero poco le importó en esos momentos, extasiado en el beso que Evey le estaba regalando.

Cuando sus pulmones comenzaron a clamar por oxígeno se separaron, pero no demasiado, pues Evey había pasado su brazo por su cuello mientras se besaban y ahora no lo había apartado, impidiéndole que se alejase demasiado. Ella sonreía, sus ojos brillaban y sus labios estaban levemente amoratados, ella los sentía palpitar por el súbito encuentro. Quería más, mucho más.

Pero puso su deseo a un lado, había algo más importante. Su mano regresó hacia la máscara, él supo que ya no había marcha atrás cuando ella, de un solo movimiento, liberó su rostro de la protección que le había mantenido oculto a la vista de otras personas durante años, revelando un rostro desfigurado, tan rojo como sus manos. Prácticamente no tenía nariz, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y prácticamente cerrados porque la luz le molestaba, sus párpados calcinados no le protegían lo suficiente y tuvo que bajar la cara para resguardarse de la luz. Evey lo notó, y cogiéndole suavemente de la mano lo llevó hacia un rincón más oscuro de la estancia, donde la luz era prácticamente inexistente pero aún permitía ver. Allí, él continuó con la cabeza gacha, incapaz de enfrentar la mirada de Evey, pero ella posó una mano bajo su barbilla haciéndole subir el rostro levemente.

En hacerlo ella sonrió. No le daba miedo, sabía a qué atenerse una vez había visto sus manos, no era difícil deducir que todo su cuerpo estaría igual. Pero era él, V, por fin podía ver su rostro sin una máscara cubriéndole. Una de sus manos se acercó al rostro maltratado del hombre frente a ella, acariciando con ternura su mejilla. La piel era áspera, prácticamente inexistente, pero ella no detuvo sus caricias, sino que sus dedos acariciaron todo cuanto pudieron de su rostro. Delinearon con suavidad las facciones de V, acariciando centímetro a centímetro la piel, entreteniéndose con los ojos y nariz, hasta que con el pulgar delineó sus labios. Él estaba estático, ni un músculo se movía, parecía que casi no respiraba en el intento de no moverse.

— Te amo — la voz de Evey, a pesar de ser un susurro, le llegó más clara que nunca, y segundos después los labios que habían pronunciado esas palabras estaban besándole de nuevo, esta vez sin máscara que le cubriera.

En separarse de nuevo Evey cogió su mano con dulzura, sonriéndole. Él la siguió, permitiendo ser llevado hacia donde fuera que ella los estaba guiando, hasta que reconoció la puerta cerrada delante de él. Era su habitación. Frunció el ceño intentando descifrar qué pretendía Evey, pero no se detuvo cuando ella empujó la puerta y la abrió, permitiéndole entrar y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Una vez dentro no encendió la luz, consciente de que le haría daño, y simplemente se dirigió hacia las ventanas, descorriendo las cortinas para permitir que la luz de la luna iluminara la estancia. A la luz débil del astro el rostro de V parecía más pálido y menos enrojecido, pero él no se engañaba, sabía bien qué había debajo de la máscara que siempre llevaba.

Puso atención a Evey, que estaba descorriendo la última de las tres cortinas y luego se giró para acercarse de nuevo a él. Sin decir una palabra se quitó la chaqueta, descubriendo una camiseta de tirantes blanca que parecía muy cómoda. Entonces dio un paso más, hasta estar tan cerca de V que sus bambas tocaban sus botas, y su mano viajó hacia su cuello, donde sabía que estaban los primeros botones de su camisa. Él quiso detenerla, quiso que sus manos obedecieran sus pensamientos y pusieran un alto a Evey, pero por alguna razón su cuerpo no obedeció, permitiendo a Evey desabotonar uno a uno los botones. Lo hacía lentamente, sin duda dándole tiempo a V para detenerla si quería, pero él no podía conseguir que su cuerpo obedeciera. Sabía que era porque en algún rincón de su interior él _quería _que Evey lo viera, _quería_ descubrirse tal y como era ante ella, pero su miedo era tal que se negaba a aceptarlo.

Poco a poco la piel del torso de V fue quedando al descubierto, a medida que Evey le quitaba la camisa. Cuando había desabrochado todos los botones, cogió la camisa por el cuello y la deslizó por sus brazos. Evey no pudo evitar clavar su mirada en las varias cicatrices que cruzaban el torso de V, algunas particularmente horrendas, pero no le daba miedo mirarlas. Sin embargo sí se le encogió el corazón, en ver esas cicatrices pudo ver lo frágil que V era, siempre escondiéndose en la oscuridad, siempre tras una máscara de Guy Fawkes, siempre protegiéndose contra cualquiera que intentara dañarlo más de lo que ya estaba. En ver esas cicatrices lo único que pudo hacer fue acercarse más y pasar sus brazos por la espalda de V, abrazándole y recostando su mejilla en su pecho. Él se quedó estático, había muchas cosas que no estaba comprendiendo del todo esa noche, y ese abrazo era una de ellas. Sin embargo no pudo ni quiso eludirlo, y pasando sus brazos desnudos por la espalda de Evey, la atrajo hacia él, acariciando su corto pelo por la nuca. Ella pudo sentir a través de los músculos, huesos y piel maltratada, los latidos de su corazón. Cerró los ojos suspirando y se quedó allí unos segundos, simplemente abrazándole, sintiéndole, hasta que notó que V estaba lo suficientemente relajado como para continuar.

Una vez se separaron del abrazo, las manos de la joven se dirigieron hacia los botones de su pantalón. Él dio un respingo involuntario, y esta vez sí que sus manos le obedecieron y se pusieron en sus muñecas, deteniéndola. Ella le miró y él negó con la cabeza, pero ella simplemente se puso de puntillas y le besó, haciendo que él se derritiera y se perdiera en el beso, liberando sus muñecas para llevar sus manos a su nuca en un intento de profundizar más en el beso, cosa que Evey aprovechó para desabotonar sus pantalones y dejar que cayeran por su propio peso hacia el suelo.

— Eso es trampa — susurró V en medio del beso, pero extrañamente no lo dijo molesto, parecía más bien algo divertido. Evey rio contra sus labios antes de separarse y ayudarle a quitarse los pantalones del todo.

Entonces ella dio un paso atrás. Cuando vio el movimiento de los brazos de Evey él cogió sus muñecas con rapidez, deteniéndola.

— No es necesario que lo hagas — susurró, y su voz sonó extrañamente bien sin nada que la amortiguara. Ella le sonrió dulcemente, cerrando los ojos un breve instante en escuchar el sonido áspero pero agradable de su voz.

— Quiero hacerlo — dijo sin más, y zafándose del agarre de V se quitó la camiseta, quedándose con el sujetador, el cuál también voló.

V paseó la mirada por su cuerpo admirándolo, era una mujer muy hermosa y atractiva, la piel nívea parecía más blanca y a clara la luz de la luna, y por un instante deseó poder acariciar esa piel que le llamaba a gritos.

V había comprendido lo que se proponía, y aunque le daba miedo confiaba plenamente en ella. Los pantalones de Evey desaparecieron al cabo de poco, y en cuanto lo hubieron hecho ambos se enzarzaron en un abrazo feroz, deseando sentir más de lo que sentían, acariciar más de lo que acariciaban. A trompicones, pues ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a separarse del otro ni un milímetro, llegaron hacia la cama, dejándose caer en ella. Una vez allí Evey agarró las sábanas – _seda _pensó con una sonrisa interna – y las echó hacia atrás lo suficiente para poder escabullirse bajo ellas.

V no sabía a qué atenerse, todos los parámetros de conducta que había aprendido y practicado durante veinte años no tenían nada que ver con lo que estaba pasando en esos instantes. Estaba desnudo, sin su máscara, tenía a Evey a su lado, en _su _cama; y aunque se sabía completamente desprotegido se sentía extrañamente bien. Sonrió, extasiado por el hecho de tener un calor humano a su lado después de tanto tiempo, y vio de reojo como ella sonreía en verle así.

Evey se puso de costado, incorporándose para tener acceso al rostro del hombre tumbado a su lado. Le besó con fruición, deleitándose con cada segundo que sus labios rozaban los suyos, pero no se perdió en el beso. V ronroneó en protesta inconscientemente y ella sonrió traviesamente, pero no regresó a sus labios sino que poco a poco los llevó a besar más del rostro de V, preocupándose de no descuidarse ni un milímetro de piel, mientras sus manos acariciaban los brazos, vientre y pecho. V temblaba bajo su toque, retorciéndose inconscientemente buscando más, y Evey le dio lo que ansiaba, dejando que sus labios viajaran por el cuello de V hacia su pecho, inclinándose hasta estar prácticamente encima de él, sus senos rozando la piel extremadamente sensible de V. Él no tenía pezones, el fuego los había borrado, pero a la chica no le importó. Lentamente, casi como una tortura, sus labios y manos fueron acariciando, lamiendo y besando cada milímetro de piel, cada pequeña cicatriz, cada pequeña imperfección del cuerpo de V.

— No eres un monstruo, y para mí nunca lo serás.

V apartó la mirada y tragó saliva, demasiado turbado como para contestar. Suspiró un par de veces con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo los labios y las yemas de los dedos de Evey acariciándole y adorándole. Para cuando volvió a mirarla a los ojos estaba sonriendo, feliz. Por fin Evey pudo ver una sonrisa, una verdadera en los labios del hombre que le había robado el corazón. Y fue la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había contemplado. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y acercó su rostro a él para besarle dulcemente una última vez, antes de tumbarse de nuevo y pasarle su brazo por su cadera, abrazándolo. Él pasó un brazo bajo su cuello, permitiendo que ella se acercara tanto como fuera posible. Notaba su respiración chocando contra su pecho, la suya propia contra el cabello corto de Evey, y suspiró. Sus manos acariciaron tentativamente la espalda de la bella mujer que tenía en sus brazos, deleitándose con poder tocar por fin esa piel, y disfrutando del tacto. Al parecer ella también disfrutaba, pues ronroneó feliz contra su pecho y se pegó más a él.

Por un instante a V el pensamiento de estar desnudo con una mujer en su cama le hizo rememorar recuerdos ya olvidados. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que no había habido frotamientos indebidos ni gemidos obscenos, el hecho de estar desnudo con Evey a su lado, sintiendo el calor de su piel y acariciando su espalda con lentitud, le pareció la experiencia más íntima y arrebatadora que había tenido jamás. Inconscientemente depositó un beso en la coronilla de la mujer que le hecho ver que, para ella, él era un hombre. Su hombre.

**FIN.**

* * *

**MINIEPÍLOGO**

V se despertó temprano, como usualmente hacía. Las nubes tapaban la mayor parte de los rayos del sol, lo que le permitió mirar por la ventana sin que sus ojos se dañaran por la luz. Lo primero que notó fue que estaba solo en su cama. Habría pensado que había sido un sueño, de no ser porque el calor de Evey aún restaba en el lado opósito de la cama. Puso su mano en el hueco que había dejado, notando el calor que aún irradiaba, y sonrió felizmente. Cuando quiso salir de la cama se dio cuenta de que la máscara estaba en la mesilla de noche, junto con su ropa y peluca. Evey la habría dejado allí para que se la pusiera.

V se puso una sencilla camisa que cubriera su torso para no salir prácticamente desnudo del cuarto y cogió la máscara, observándola. La paseó por sus dedos unos segundos, y sin más dilación la lanzó hacia atrás, sin mirar donde caía y salió de la habitación en busca de Evey. La máscara cayó en el suelo, al lado de la cama con un ruido sordo. Ya no la necesitaba.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el fic! Como dije, sé que la relación entre Evey y V es importante pero no lo más importante, sin embargo me quedé con las ganas de explorar esto, y bueno, para eso está el fanfiction ¿o no?_

_Gracias por leer y ¡nos vemos pronto!_

_Meme_


End file.
